User blog:SeddieFever/Seddie Arc, My Thoughts(:
Okay so by now I'm sure all of you know about the upcoming Seddie arc, which will last for 4 episodes titled, iLost My Mind, iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It, and iLove You. And I'm sure you've read a lot of specualtions on what is going to happen during these 4 episodes, am I right? Well you're about to read another one ;P Before reading there is a few things you should know: 1. I am 100% Seddie Shipper, so if you are a Creddie shipper please no bashing in the comments(: and 2. These opinions are my own and therefore I hope you will respect what I have to say. ~~ So here is what I think will happen in each episode: iLMM: As seen in the promo, Sam will check herself into a Mental Hospital and will 'think' she is losing her mind as she is in love with Freddie. Carly will visit Sam there and they will have a sincere talk about it which ends with Carly telling Sam she just wants her to be happy and she should ask Freddie out. Sam resists and tells her to leave. Freddie will go see her next, and he wants to talk about the kiss. This shows he's not avoiding it and wants to be clear on where their relationship stands and possibly talk about what their relationship could hold in the future. I'm really not to sure on what else will happen in this episode but I'm positive that at the end Sam and Freddie will be going out. iDSAF: Okay so now we have the date episode, where Sam and Freddie will go on their very first date. They will invite Carly along to make sure nothing goes wrong. And I think this will be the episode that has the eskimo kiss in it. I think Sam and Freddie will be in love and acting all coupley and this will be an amazing episode with loads of Seddie and during this episode Mrs Benson starts to see that Freddie is acting different lately so he asks Gibby to investigate ;P Gibby comes back with the conclusion that Sam and Freddie are dating and Mrs Benson will be shocked. iCTI: Okay this will be the 'break up' episode of the arc. I think, Carly will feel like thirdwheel and try to break them both up with help from Mrs Benson. And their plan will work and Seddie will be no more. Sam is crying and Freddie is locked away in his room, neither speaking to eachother. Carly, Mrs Benson and Gibby realize what they did was wrong and somehow they had to put it right. iLY: In this episode, Sam and Freddie are still not talking, and so Carly, with help of Gibby and Mrs B try to get them back together. And at the end they will tell one another they love eachother and continue dating ;P ~~ Well that's what I think and as I said before, this is just my speculation, my own thoughts so please respect that. Also, these are just the main plots I think for the episodes, of course there will be sub plots to the episode but I was mainly focusing on the Seddie. There is also a lot of talk with Spencer's new girlfriend and how iLove You might be about them. Well I have to say, this is teh SEDDIE arc. Which means the main plots will be Seddie. And tbh, I don't think Dan would waste such an amazing title on Spencer, (no offense Spence ;P heheh xD That rhymed) Anyway, this is just my thoughts. Please add your comment below telling me your thoughts on the 'Seddie Arc' (: From your Seddie friend and fellow iCarly fanatic, Seddie Fever ~ Category:Blog posts